Divorciados
by MrRayney
Summary: —Por lo tanto, tú casi mueres incendiado y yo estoy muerta, vaya forma de conocernos.


_**Divorces**_

 _ **Escrito por Darkflames and fire**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

 _ **Advertencia: Si te gusta el RobRae y el BBTerra no te recomiendo leer esta historia.**_

No tienen idea de cuánto disfrute traducir esta historia y créanme que tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 _ **Divorciados**_

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se había enterado que su marido había estado teniendo sexo a sus espaldas con la excusa de que ella estaba muerta.

—Voy a matar a ese idiota— gruño furiosamente mientras su mejor amiga temblaba de miedo al otro lado de la línea.

Los ojos violetas de la mujer estaban ardiendo de rabia mientras miraba la ropa que tenía preparada y a un lado un billete de vuelta a casa. Ella había ido a un viaje de negocios por algunos meses. Tres meses después de su último viaje, pero nunca pensó que su esposo tendría el descaro de engañarla con otras mujeres.

—Amiga Raven…— murmuro completamente aterrada su mejor amiga y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. La chica de ojos violetas solo pudo suspirar cuando escucho los sollozos de su amiga.

—Está bien, Kori. Gracias por decírmelo, te veré pronto.

Y colgando la llamada, la mujer de ojos violetas lanzo su teléfono con fuerza a la cama.

—Richard Grayson estas en serios problemas.

* * *

Su relación había comenzado como la típica historia cliché que se utilizaban en las películas de comedia romántica. Él era un exitoso abogado que había conocido a la exitosa dueña de una cafetería que además era una renombrada autora. Se convirtieron en amigos, salieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban casados.

El típico cuento de hadas.

Y luego poco a poco comenzaron a distanciarse. Su marido comenzó a trabajar más y más. Mientras que ella tenía que investigar para poder escribir el último libro de su saga, además de que no era sencillo hacerlo mientras tenía una cafetería que atender. Apenas habían hablado hace unos meses desde su regreso cuando ella tuvo que salir nuevamente a un viaje muy importante. Una expedición que duraría cinco meses en Europa, teniendo que viajar por todo el continente para escribir con precisión la ubicación donde se llevaría la novela.

Pero todo su viaje se vio interrumpido cuando recibió una urgente llamada de su mejor amiga. Kori le había contado a Raven acerca de cómo Richard había estado contándole a la gente que ella estaba muerta para tener sexo con otras mujeres, mientras ella se encontraba fuera.

Ella agarro con fuerza el apoyabrazos del avión.

Ella estaba a punto de mostrarle cuan "muerta" estaba realmente.

* * *

Mientras se subía al auto de su amigo que vino a recogerla hasta el aeropuerto, Raven pensó en mil maneras de como despellejar a su marido de la forma más dolorosa.

Joseph Wilson había recibido la llamada de su novia Kole explicándole la situación por la que estaba pasando Raven y pidiéndole de favor que fuera a recogerla. Él había aceptado de inmediato ya que Raven era una de las primeras amigas que había tenido. Llevo a la mujer de pelo negro de regreso a su apartamento, esperando junto a la puerta mientras que ella rápidamente buscaba algo nuevo que ponerse que no fueran pantalones de chándal o camisetas viejas. Ella quería verse impresionante cuando lanzara a su marido por la ventana.

Bueno ella no haría eso, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

La comida que ella había llegado a consumir en el extranjero, sin duda era mucho mejor para ella. Ella había bajado unos cuantos kilos, por lo que su cuerpo era delgado y tenía unas hermosas curvas. Decidió vestir una falta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus sexys piernas, acompañado de un corset negro y purpura, con un pequeño cordón blanco en la parte superior del pecho. Jericho había asentido con la cabeza cuando ella le pregunto si se veía bien y rápidamente se dirigieron a las oficinas de Jump City donde se encontraba el buffet de abogados donde trabajaba su esposo.

La recepcionista, una mujer joven y pálida llamada Toni quien en esos momentos se encontraba escribiendo velozmente en su laptop, fue interrumpida de sus labores cuando Raven hizo acto de presencia. Ella le sonrió a la esposa de Richard, sabiendo muy bien porque había venido.

—Vaya, vaya, regresando algo temprano de su viaje ¿eh?— pregunto ella de manera burlona— ¿Alguna razón en particular que la traiga por aquí, Raven?

— ¿Esta Richard?— pregunto Raven ignorando a la recepcionista.

—Sip, está atendiendo a un cliente—

—Gracias, Toni.

—Y Raven— llamo Toni antes de que se subiera al ascensor.

— ¿Qué?

—Si lo vas a matar, con mucho gusto te ayudo a esconder su cadáver.

Raven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía al elevador.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por casi todo el edificio cuando la puerta que daba al despacho de Richard Grayson fue casi derribada y el piso parecía temblar mientras se abría paso dentro de la oficina, ignorando por completo al cliente que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio y quien parecía disfrutar de la función.

— ¡Tu!— gruño ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía como su marido se ponía blanco del miedo.

—R-Raven…— tartamudeo Richard completamente nervioso y asustado.

— ¿Qué tan "muerta" te parezco ahora, cariño?— pregunto ella, sintiéndose asqueada al decir esa última palabra. Raven lanzo a volar todos los archivos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, esparciéndolos en una lluvia de papeles y carpetas.

—P-Podemos resolver esto…— murmuro inultamente mientras veía como la mujer de cabello negro hacia un enorme desastre dentro de su oficina, destruyendo tanto como podía. Richard solo podía estremecerse al ver como cada objeto de valor se hacía añicos, mientras que el hombre frente a él solamente sonreía ante la ferocidad de la mujer, de vez en cuando murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

Cuando sentía que ya había destruido todo lo posible, Raven se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se acercó a Richard, quedando cara a cara.

—Espero que tengas listos los papeles del divorcio para mañana en la mañana. Y no voy a aceptar nada por debajo del cincuenta por ciento— ordeno ella. Richard rápidamente asintió con la cabeza completamente aterrorizado ante las demandas de la mujer— Bien.

—Parece que no te fue tan bien como pensabas con tu propia relación, amigo.

Raven se dio la vuelta tan pronto como escucho esa voz, recordando rápidamente que había alguien más en la habitación.

Tenía el cabello rubio con algunas puntas teñidas de verde, unos profundos ojos color esmeralda y con la piel ligeramente bronceada. Él simplemente le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, mostrando un puntiagudo colmillo en la parte inferior izquierda. Raven ligeramente se sonrojo algo avergonzado.

Richard no paso desapercibido esto y se puso rojo de la ira, mirando fijamente a su futura exesposa, le señalo la salida.

— ¡Fuera! Y tú…— ahora señalando al hombre frente a él— ¡Mejor ocúpate de tu propio divorcio!

* * *

Habían subido juntos al ascensor, ella seguía un poco sonrojada después de que él le había felicitado por la gran actuación que había dado. Ella le había contado la historia detrás de aquella masacre y él simplemente no podía evitar reírse nuevamente, decidiendo contarle su propia historia.

Su nombre era Garfield Logan y era un biólogo especializado en zoología que trabajaba en un centro de investigación no muy lejos de aquí. Había conocido a su esposa llamada Tara, cuando había ido a un viaje a África a investigar la fauna de allí. Ella había estado viviendo la vida de un nómada, yendo donde la llevara el viento y viviendo la vida al límite. Ellos se habían llevado bien inmediatamente al grado de que parecía que se habían conocido por toda la vida, sintiéndose como si sus vidas estuvieran destinadas a entrelazarse.

Habían tenido una ceremonia matrimonial en África, tal vez no debieron haber apresurado las cosas ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando decidieron casarse. Pero Garfield estaba enamorado, al igual que Tara. Tuvieron otra boda, una ceremonia más formal que se llevó a cabo en tierra firme una vez llegaron a Jump City. Finalmente se mudaron a un departamento en un barrio agradable y parecía que todo terminaría con un final feliz para la dulce pareja.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse turbulentas cuando Garfield comenzó a trabajar en el centro de investigaciones. Él regresaría a casa solo para encontrarse con que su esposa acababa de regresar del bar local, completamente cansada y borracha. Había veces que ella no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Y cuando ella estaba en casa era aún peor, pues la rubia actuaba muy sobreprotectoramente con su esposo. Cualquier mujer con la que llegara a hablar o terminara recibiendo un simple mensaje, siempre terminaría en una enorme disputa entre los dos.

El infierno se había desatado cuando ella había leído uno de sus mensajes de textos, mientras él se encontraba en la ducha.

 **"¡Gracias por todo! ¡Lo pasamos de maravilla! ¡Eres el mejor!**

 **XOXO"**

Y fue en ese momento que Terra finalmente había enloquecido. Garfield salió de la ducha para encontrarse con la mayoría de sus cosas en llamas. Muebles, ropas, objetos de interés relativamente de poca importancia. Y finalmente su enloquecida esposa llevo a cabo su última jugada, lanzándole uno de sus pantalones en llamas cerca de sus piernas.

Garfield había salido corriendo como si la muerte le estuviera pisando los talones y fue a casa de su mejor amigo, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y decidió darle un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que era un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a África. Después de todo su amigo era un reconocido científico y era bastante rico.

Garfield no había vuelto a su departamento en semanas.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la recepción sin parar de reír por la historia recién contada. Raven sorprendentemente se encontraba sonriendo al encontrar graciosa la desgracia de Garfield.

—Por lo tanto, tú casi mueres incendiado y yo estoy muerta, vaya forma de conocernos— comento la mujer de cabello oscuro un poco más calmada

—Así que… ¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor?— pregunto Garfield con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven no pudo evitar nuevamente sonrojarse levemente, algo que Garfield encontraba lindo y sumamente atractivo.

—Creo que podría llegar a ser una experiencia interesante.

Él simplemente no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. La química que había entre ellos dos era tan natural, se sentía aún más natural que con Terra cuando la había conocido por primera vez.

—Presiento que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, Rae.

—No me llames así.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Rae si te invito algo de comer? Conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí.

—…Me lo pensare.

Y así ambos salieron por las puertas del edificio, sin saber que les depararía el futuro, pero por extraño que parezca sentían que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y muchas gracias por leerla, no se olviden de comentar ya que estaré completamente agradecido con ustedes.


End file.
